


Acércate, cuando nadie ve

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jjbek, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, endgame JJBek, small fem slash scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Su preocupación tenía nombre y apellido, pero no quería aceptarlo. Jean-Jacques Leroy está nervioso luego de haber visto a Otabek después de varios años de no saber nada del kazajo que se había robado su corazón. Y ahora la situación estaba complicada para ambos, sin embargo, JJ siente que algo aún los une. Y quiere tenerle fe aunque le falle a sus propios principios.





	Acércate, cuando nadie ve

 

El Grand Prix Final de patinaje artístico había terminado, los ganadores ya habían sido decididos, y aunque había aún cierto revuelo en redes sociales por el resultado, el show debía continuar, y aquellos que habían quedado en el podio presentaron sus programas de exhibición en la gala. Luego, tocaba el banquete.

 

Y por primera vez en toda su vida de atleta, Jean-Jacques Leroy no estaba seguro de mostrarse en ese ambiente ni tampoco estaba de ánimo fiestero. Su preocupación tenía nombre y apellido, pero no quería aceptarlo. Hacía scroll mirando su teléfono con los ojos perdidos en la app de instagram sin realmente ver las fotografías, excepto por una que le llamó la atención.

 

—  Hmp.

 

—  ¿JJ?

 

La voz de Isabella lo despertó del trance en que estaba. La escuchó otra vez.

 

—  JJ, cariño, ¿Estás bien?

—  Sep.

—  ¿Estás seguro?

 

Ella se acercó para abrazarlo por los hombros desde atrás y ver aquello que tenía a su prometido absorto en la pantalla de su celular. Era una foto de Yuri Plisetsky junto con Otabek Altin, ya en el banquete y bastante juntos. JJ hizo un puchero.

 

—  Míralos...A mí me rechazó ir a comer y luego fue a comer con ellos y me dejaron afuera. ¿JJ es tan indeseable, Bella?

—  Bueno, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ¿no? Si quieres tener más amigos debes ser menos consciente de tu persona y más de las otras.

—  Lo haces sonar muy fácil.

— Es porque lo es. Pero para ti parece ser muy difícil, hay algo mal en tu cabeza. — Isabella se burló de él haciendo un gesto de giros en su sien con el dedo índice, riendo, a lo que respondió JJ con una sonrisa también.

— Es verdad. No puedo argumentar nada contra tu lógica racional.

—  ¿No crees que deberías ir? Tienes una medalla después de todo.

—  No la merezco

—  ¿Y? La tienes, es lo que importa. Y allá afuera hay gente esperándote, velo como una tarea, sólo te presentas un rato y te vas. Es todo. No le hagas eso a tus padres.

—  ¡Mis padres!...Cierto, tienes razón. Iré.

—  Qué bueno. Sería una pena desperdiciar verte en ese traje — Se emocionó Isabella sacando el celular para tomarle fotos a Leroy, algunas con ella para posteriormente subirlas a sus redes sociales.

—  Gracias, Bella — Se resignó JJ.

 

—  A ti, mi guapo JJ. —  Ella le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy respiró profundo. Bien, lo haría por sus padres.

 

* * *

 

 

Al llegar al salón, la vista no podía ser más decepcionante. Para él claro, porque su fachada estaba intacta, y su sonrisa coqueta decoraba su rostro, pero su interior hervía. Ya había avanzado algo la fiesta. A lo lejos veía a sus otros colegas, aunque no se atrevió a acercarse, sólo hablaba ocasionalmente con una u otra persona y sonreía con una copa de cóctel en la mano. Esperaba poder irse pronto, sin embargo, la sangre le llegó al punto de ebullición cuando vio a Otabek y Yuri, demasiado cerca en una esquina lejana. Yuri tenía a Otabek agarrado del cuello y los labios de ambos estaban unidos. Duraron poco, pero suficiente para que el corazón de Leroy intentara detenerse.

 

Intentó calmarse, de todas formas, Otabek no le debía nada. Él no le debía nada a Otabek. La culpa era suya por pensar que luego de tantos años sin verse, otra vez podrían hablar como antes, hablar como antes, y también...Realizar otras cosas. Pero su situación era diferente. Él quería a Isabella, ¿cierto? Eso le decían a los medios. La propuesta de matrimonio había salido perfecta y tenía que seguir con aquello que empezó. No había tenido dudas de aquella loca idea del compromiso hasta que Altin apareció nuevamente en su vida, desenterrando todo por lo que había luchado dejar a metros bajo tierra. Y ese beso...No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo había puesto celoso. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, sus piernas lo llevaron directo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 

— ¡Hey! No coman en frente de los pobres, especialmente tú, ¡Yuri— chan!

 

La pareja se separó, Plisetsky mirando con ojos asesinos a Leroy.

 

— ¡Piérdete Leroy!

— ¿Los pobres? — preguntó Altin, su cara sin poder leerse — Hasta donde recuerdo, estás comprometido, ¿no es así?

— ¡Claro!, claro que sí. Mi hermosa Isabella y yo nos vamos a casar pronto.

— Entonces no tienes ninguna autoridad moral de decir esas cosas

— ¡Ve a besar a tu bruja! — Gritó Yuri

— ¡Oye! No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil — JJ alzó las palmas en señal de paz hasta donde su bebida se lo permitía. — Lo decía por todo el resto de personas en este salón que no tienen la oportunidad de tener una pareja. Entonces, ¿es oficial? ¿Tú y Yuri? — Se dirigió a Otabek. No obtuvo respuesta del kazajo más que una amenazante mirada.

 

— ¿Qué verga te importa? — Arremetió Yuri

 

— Ya, ya. Si no quieres decirme está bien. De todas maneras, JJ ya estuvo suficiente tiempo en este salón deleitándolos con su presencia, así que el rey se va a descansar. Les deseo mucha felicidad en su noviazgo, hacen bonita pareja, pero no tan buena como Bella y yo — Leroy rió y se dio la vuelta.

 

Dejó el vaso de cóctel con cuidado en una mesa antes de irse. Estaba tal cual como se lo entregaron.

 

No se dio cuenta de que Otabek lo seguía con la mirada hasta que salió del salón.

 

— ¿Otabek?

— No es nada.

 

Luego de un estruendo la atención del kazajo se dirigió hacia otra parte del salón, donde Yuuri Katsuki había dejado caer una copa al suelo y había conmoción por el vidrio roto, ambos saliendo del rincón para averiguar lo que pasó. Quizás otro show como el que le habían contado el año pasado.  

 

* * *

 

 

JJ no llegó a su habitación. Salió a la calle aunque tenía el traje formal puesto, a caminar. Había mandado un mensaje a Isabella por teléfono diciendo que la estaba pasando bien y que le llamaría cuando el banquete terminara, y así JJ terminó afuera del hotel donde el banquete aún tenía lugar. No debería estar tan sorprendido, se mintió a sí mismo. Era más que esperable que Otabek se hubiera olvidado de él en más de un sentido. Él hizo lo mismo. Eso creía.  
  
Era un tonto. Un idiota, por creer que manteniendo la apariencia iba a negar a su corazón y convencerlo de que sus malas decisiones eran las correctas. Estaba al  borde de las lágrimas cuando sintió una fuerte mano en su hombro, a lo que volteó por instinto pensando que quizás sería algún criminal. Respiró aliviado cuando vio de quién se trataba. Sí era un criminal, el que le había robado el corazón hace años y no se lo había devuelto todavía. Y quién sabe si pensaba hacerlo.  
  
—  ¿Ya terminó la fiesta? —  Preguntó JJ, desconcertado del encuentro pero tratando de lucir estable.  
— No. Katsuki y Nikiforov están dando el espectáculo de la noche. —  Respondió Otabek, ni un ápice de emoción en su voz.  
— ¿Oh? ¿Y qué pasó con el gatito? Estabas con él, ¿no?  
—  Se quedó a tomar fotografías para luego usarlas a modo de chantaje, dijo.  
— Entonces te escapaste.  
—  Y tú también.  
  
El silencio que se formó en este punto fue creciendo hasta que pesó demasiado. A JJ no le gustaba, pero tampoco sabía qué decir para romperlo. Siempre lo arruinaba de todos modos.  
  
Lo que no esperaba era que el kazajo fuera quien rompiera la barrera que creía que había entre los dos.

 

— Jean…

— ¿Uh? Hace tiempo que no me llamabas por ese nombre

— ¿Ya no puedo?

— Claro que puedes. Podrías hacer más, si quisieras.

— Mide tus palabras, Leroy.

— Y ahí está otra vez el Otabek que no contesta mis llamadas ni mensajes de texto.

— No es eso.

— ¿Ah no?

— Jean...Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? Fui yo quien no se dio cuenta de lo valioso que eres. Soy un rey idiota. Cuando te fuiste de Canadá debí insistir un poco más en que te quedaras, y en decirte lo que sentía.

— Sí, lo eres. Un idiota. Uno en el que no he dejado de pensar, si soy sincero. No importa lo que haya pasado en Canadá. Pero no me disculpo por eso. Sino por esto.

 

JJ abrió los ojos al sentir el repentino calor cerca de su cuerpo. El kazajo se había abalanzado encima y puesto sus manos fijas en los hombros del rey, sus labios apuntando a los de Leroy, los ojos cerrados mientras forzaba la cerradura que guardaba esos labios prohibidos.

 

El corazón de JJ palpitaba a mil y su mente se hizo trizas al no saber cómo responder, así que su cuerpo hizo el trabajo por él. Abrió la boca con cuidado y una lengua traviesa invadió su húmedo espacio. No existía nada más que la pasión desbordándose desde Otabek hacia él, segundos preciosos que acabaron pronto, cuando Altin lentamente se separó, mordiéndole el labio inferior, saboreándolo, abriendo los ojos para encontrar los desconcertados y excitados orbes azules que lo veían con mejillas sonrojadas, respirando profundamente buscando el aire que le acababan de robar.

 

— Sabes mucho mejor ahora. —  Declaró el kazajo. JJ se tardó en responder, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

— Otabek…Pensé que me odiabas luego de que te fuiste de Canadá.

— No lo hago.  Aún puedes llamarme Beka, ¿sabes? Sólo si tú quieres.

— ¿Qué...Qué hay de Yuri?

— Me escapé del banquete porque quería besarte. Ya con eso deberías saber cuál es mi prioridad. Aunque, si te hace sentir mal por Isabella, entonces... —

— ¡No! Ella…Eh...Es complicado — Se interrumpió mordiéndose la lengua. Guardar un secreto era tan difícil.

—¿No? Pensé que estabas perdidamente enamorado. Eso dicen tus fotos de instagram.

— Tú no usas instagram

— Yuri lo hace.

— Ah. — soltó una pequeña risa — Entonces querías poner celoso a JJ. Para enviarlo a esta trampa.

— Quizás. ¿Funcionó?

— Quizás — Sonrió el canadiense.

 

* * *

 

 

El viaje en el ascensor había sido eterno. Eran solo una decena de pisos, y sin embargo, demasiado tiempo mirando con hambre a los ojos oscuros que lo miraban de la misma manera. Había más personas en el ascensor por supuesto, y estaba impaciente.

 

Al salir y llegar a la habitación, Otabek le abrió la puerta como un demonio invitándolo a la tentación.

 

— No hay vuelta atrás Jean — Los ojos oscuros de Altin se pusieron serios como su rostro, esperando la respuesta.

— No hay tal cosa para el rey.

 

Y Jean-Jacques Leroy dio el paso que necesitaba para su perdición, la puerta se cerró suavemente tras él, dándole algunos segundos para arrepentirse. El clic de la puerta cerrada con llave le confirmó que había firmado su sentencia.

 

Otabek se abalanzó sobre JJ, empujándolo contra la puerta para tocarle el torso con las palmas de las manos desde la cintura hasta el cuello, donde deshizo las ataduras de la corbata, quitándole el saco a Leroy seguido de sus hábiles dedos deshaciendo los botones de la camisa formal del patinador para dejar su piel expuesta. Bronceado y hermoso, pensaba mientras sus manos ahora tocaban de forma directa los costados y abdominales del rey.

 

— Beka ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Trabajo duro para ser el mejor en todo.

 

— Me gusta, sí.

 

El kazajo se quitó su propio saco y desabotonó entera su camisa para deshacerse de ella en algún lugar del suelo de la habitación, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba frente a Jean-Jacques, quien exhaló lento al apreciarlo y colocar solo el dedo índice encima.

 

— Jumm no soy el único que ha trabajado.

— Hablas demasiado, Jean.

 

Otabek casi sonrió. Lo tomó del costado y lo giró para colocarlo encima de la cama, de espaldas mirando hacia él, quien se sentaba a horcajadas encima suyo, seguro de que sus caderas se rozaran en el punto exacto. Un quejido salió de la boca de Leroy, y Otabek sonrió por completo esta vez, agarrando los costados del canadiense, apretando luego los pechos que tenía en frente, inclinándose para buscar la boca de su víctima, quien antes de que Otabek llegara a sus labios, ya los tenía abiertos para el kazajo. Recibiría todo lo que Otabek quisiera darle. Todo. Lo había decidido cuando Otabek le propuso llegar a su habitación estando en la mitad de la calle, ambos fugados del banquete, conscientes de que se necesitaban de forma que no podían explicar.

 

Altin se separó de él pasando la lengua por su labio inferior y JJ dejó escapar un suspiro. La sangre la tenía en la cabeza y en las mejillas.

 

— Eres más callado cuando estás así.

— Hah…¿A- así?

— Excitado, respirando lentamente, esperando por el próximo movimiento que te haga retorcerte de placer. — Explicó el kazajo, moviendo su dedo índice al broche del pantalón ajeno, quitándolo con habilidad, su rostro bajando para tomar la cremallera entre sus dientes y bajarla sin dejar de mirar arriba, solo cuando dejó al descubierto la ropa interior de Leroy, con un distintivo bulto y un punto húmedo en la tela, al que Otabek sopló gentil agarrando el resto con su mano.

 

— Hnn ¡Beka!

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— ¡Ah!

— Jean...Me gustaría hacerte tantas cosas...Déjame cuidarte.

— No necesitas permiso.

— Espero que no te arrepientas luego.

— No lo haré. Es palabra del rey —  JJ le guiñó un ojo viendo cómo Otabek  levantó la cadera de JJ con las manos para despojarlo de las prendas que le quedaban, ahora teniendo el miembro erecto del canadiense  a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— Se ve tan provocativo como tus labios se vieron cuando salí de la pista en el Programa corto — Altin presionó su pulgar sobre la punta del canadiense esparciendo líquido preseminal mientras hablaba.

—  E- entonces, esa intensa mirada...

— Fue porque quería devorarte ahí y mi frustración de no poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, puedo cumplir esa fantasía justo ahora — El kazajo abrió la boca metiendo la longitud de JJ dentro, detenido a la mitad porque no le cabía en la boca por completo debido a lo grueso que era, encantado de poder probarlo así. Se ayudó con sus manos, encerrando el miembro canadiense en caricias frenéticas, su cabeza moviéndose hacia delante hasta sentir que tocaba su garganta, solo para regresar succionando hasta la punta. Su lengua dejaba varias lamidas en ese lugar antes de decidirse meterlo una vez más en la boca. Probarlo le estaba encendiendo más de lo que pensaba.  

 

Otabek podía sentir cómo Jean-Jacques palpitaba bajo sus manos, las venas haciéndose visibles por la presión, y la dureza cada vez más evidente, acompañada de los gemidos de JJ en su cama, creciendo en volumen junto con su ritmo. JJ apoyó las manos en los hombros del kazajo y empujó fuerte, sin embargo Altin no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Con una última chupada extrajo todo de Jean-Jacques explotando en su boca, de donde no dejó escapar nada.

 

Antes de dejar que el canadiense recuperara el aliento, Altin se levantó para quedar a la altura de su rostro, sus labios traviesos reclamaron los contrarios sin ninguna resistencia, llenos de su propio sabor. Se separaron en un largo suspiro y por un momento ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente con ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta, exhalando lentamente.

 

No era suficiente.

 

— Ot...Beka, eso fue asombroso. Yo...Uhmm

— Jean — El kazajo le acarició las hebras de cabello metiéndolas entre sus dedos — No creerás que solo te traje hasta aquí para darte una mamada y despedirte.

 

JJ frunció el ceño.

 

— Fuera de mi mente, Otabek Altin. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando eso?

— No has cambiado nada — Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo debajo suyo y regresó a los ojos azules de su perdición — Dije que te cuidaría. Eso haré. Descansa.

 

— ¿Qué…? Uhmm

 

La pregunta quedó perdida en el espacio cuando Otabek lo llenó de tiernos besos empezando desde las sienes, pasando a las mejillas y de ahí al cuello para llegar a su oído, susurrando con su voz aún hambrienta del canadiense — No voy a dejarte ir hasta darte todo de mí, Jean. Todo. — El kazajo lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y la piel debajo de su lengua reaccionó con un espasmo. Era una buena señal. Su voz era un buen instrumento para eso que estaba orquestando esta noche.

 

— Mm Beka...Recibiré todo lo que quieras darme.

 

El canadiense había puesto sus pensamientos en palabras, con una voz que sonaba más necesitada de lo que quería, pero que fascinó al kazajo al escuchar su nombre en ese tono tan sexual en la voz de Jean-Jacques.

 

— Así será, su majestad.

 

Otabek dejó deslizar su lengua todo el camino desde la oreja hasta el centro del cuello de JJ, continuando con pequeños besos en el amplio pecho y arrancando nuevos, placenteros sonidos de esa voz que le recorría el cuerpo y lo estremecía sobremanera. Quería enterrarse pronto en lo profundo de Jean-Jacques, pero Otabek era un hombre paciente, consciente de que el sabor es más exquisito cuando la preparación es la mejor.

 

Su boca viajaba y sus manos no se quedaban quietas. A lado y lado las caricias sobre el cuerpo de JJ no cesaban. Bajó lo suficiente para acariciarle entre los muslos e incluso las pantorrillas. Todo era digno de tocar, besar y admirar. Levantó la mirada al llegar al tobillo del canadiense donde le dejó un tierno beso.

 

— Date vuelta, Jean.

 

El rey obedeció. Ahora estaba de espaldas a Otabek y el kazajo siguió con lo que había empezado, cubrir todo el cuerpo de Jean-Jacques Leroy de sus besos, de sus caricias, del toque de sus manos, de su olor. Quería quedarse impregnado en él para que JJ lo recordara incluso cuando no estuviera con él, quería que JJ fuera completamente suyo.

 

— Tienes una hermosa espalda, Jean. — Alabó acariciando con el dedo índice la línea de la columna vertebral, desde el cuello hasta el sacro, deteniéndose allí.

— Lo sé. ¿No quieres ir un poco más abajo? Seguro también te gustará. Tengo un buen trasero.

— No tengo dudas de eso — Otabek continuó la trayectoria del dedo hundiéndose en la línea entre las nalgas de Leroy, que lo apretaron de forma instintiva. — Qué desesperado — Anotó.

— Beka, es tu culpa que esté así.

— Jean…¿Podrás tomarlo?

 

El canadiense volvió su cabeza para mirarlo desde abajo, arrodillándose en la cama, levantando su trasero para ofrecerlo a Otabek. Sólo a Otabek. Con una de sus manos guió los dedos del kazajo hacia su entrada, ambas manos rozándose juntas en ese privado lugar.

 

— Puedo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Por favor, Beka. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

— Bien. Pero, si no puedes soportarlo, dímelo.

— Lo prometo.

 

Otabek buscó una botella de lubricante de los cajones de la mesa de noche, derramando una cantidad considerable en su mano sin perder tiempo metiendo uno a uno los dedos en la entrada de JJ para ensancharlo y prepararlo. A veces el canadiense se mordía los labios para reprimir el dolor. Otabek llegó al tercer dedo y con ese llegó a la próstata de su compañero, quien mordió la almohada debajo de él.

 

— Jean, déjame escucharte. Me gusta tu voz cuando estás excitado. ¿Por favor?

 

Otabek rozó nuevamente ese lugar, un pequeño quejido salió de Jean-Jacques.

 

— Estoy bien. Lléname, Beka.

 

Otabek sacó los dedos y volvió a vaciar la botella sobre sus manos, esparciendo el gel sobre su propio miembro en toda su extensión, que pronto se deslizó sin problema en la entrada de Leroy. Se fue metiendo despacio, escuchando atentamente los sonidos que venían de su compañero, cuidando de no dar un paso en falso. Una vez totalmente adentro, se detuvo para saborear el momento. Las paredes de JJ lo abrazaban perfectamente y él encajaba perfecto dentro de JJ.

 

— ¿Jean?

— Sí.

 

Era su luz verde. Otabek empezó moviéndose con cuidado, orientando su punta hacia ese lugar que había encontrado con los dedos, y luego de algunas gentiles embestidas, lo encontró. Jean-Jacques jadeó en la sábana, apretándola con los puños con los ojos cerrados.

 

— ¡Ah! Beka..Beka...Ahí, ¡justo ahí!

 

Otabek puso un ritmo y en cada ida y venida tocaba esa parte que hacía que su Jean se viera de esa manera. Verlo debajo de él lleno de placer era un afrodisíaco poderoso para el kazajo, que también empezó a jadear por la presión aumentando en su miembro que disfrutaba apretado en la entrada de Jean-Jacques.

 

— Mmm Beka…¿Más? ...Ah…

— Dime, ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Jean?

— Más adentro...Profundo...Duro…

 

Jean gritó sintiendo que lo tomaban por los brazos y lo levantaban de la cama sin salir aún de él. Ambos estaban de rodillas en la cama, Otabek tras él empujando fuerte sus caderas hacia adelante y JJ al ser consciente de la nueva posición pudo empujar hacia atrás para encontrarse con las embestidas de otabek que se hicieron más fuertes con el ritmo que ahora llevaban. El kazajo lo llenaba, le hacía difícil mantener la boca cerrada y dio rienda suelta a sus gemidos, la cama se estremecía de los salvajes movimientos de sus huéspedes, sus cuerpos muy pegados, unidos y perdidos en el placer que el otro le brindaba.

 

JJ se volvió hacia atrás, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos pidiendo algo.

 

— ¿Jean?

— Be...Beka...Bésame

 

Otabek lo sostuvo con un brazo y con el otro alargó la mano para acariciar de abajo a arriba el miembro contrario, al ritmo de sus poderosas embestidas. Aceptó la invitación de los labios de Leroy y se fundió con él en un beso compartiendo la humedad y el momento, cerrando los ojos para saborearlo todo, para disfrutarlo todo. Otabek empujó con fuerza hacia adelante y en el frente apretó el miembro de su mano, sacando todo lo que JJ tenía dentro, escuchando un largo gemido de su parte al romper el beso, su abdomen pintado de blanco por sí mismo. Otabek no dejaba de acariciarlo hasta que todo saliera. Jean-Jacques, jadeando le habló.

 

— Dentro, Beka. Prometiste que me darías todo.

 

Y Otabek no pudo estar más feliz. Tras dos embestidas más, cerró los ojos para liberarse dentro de Jean-Jacques y un grave gemido fue escuchado por el canadiense quien no se perdió un momento del rostro del kazajo llegando al orgasmo. La imagen era un trofeo considerando que la mayor parte del tiempo Otabek Altin parecía una persona seria.

 

— Cumpliste tu promesa, Beka.

— Soy un hombre de palabra.

 

Salió con cuidado de él y ambos cayeron en la cama, saciados.

 

— Beka

— ¿Uhm?

— Cambias de cara cuando hacemos esto. Me gustaría verlo muchas veces.

— ¿Qué hay de tu vida social? ¿Isabella?

— ¿Qué hay de Yuri?

 

Otabek se quedó en silencio. JJ de verdad estaba hablando en serio.

 

— Podemos hacerlo cuando nadie nos ve — Propuso JJ, acercando su mano encima de Otabek para abrazarlo. Al no obtener respuesta, le dijo preocupado — ¡Claro! Sólo si...Sólo si tu quieres. El rey no se lamentará si quieres que esto sea sólo hoy. Porque fue mágico y no lo voy a olvidar nunca.

 

— Jean.

 

— ¡Lo siento! — Respondió Leroy alterado y un poco dolido. Su nombre a secas pareció un regaño de parte del kazajo. Debió saber que no era tan bueno como para ser repetido.

 

— Jean, acepto. Podemos hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Yo te traje aquí, ¿recuerdas? Me gustas, me gustas mucho más de lo que te imaginas y esta noche ha sido más que mágica para mí también. Y también te lo dije antes. No te voy a dejar ir hasta no darte todo, ¿entendiste? No me importa con quién estés ante el mundo, mientras que tu corazón esté conmigo.

 

— JJ está feliz de escuchar eso — Sonrió — Porque JJ te quiere mucho, Beka.

 

— Entonces, ¿Cuando nadie nos ve?

 

— Cuando nadie ve.

 

Se dieron un beso y descansaron. Esa sería la primera de muchas noches en donde dormirían juntos a la sombra del mundo. Ocultándose a los demás, y dando todo cuando estén frente a frente, cuando no haya ningún testigo que pueda presenciar ese amor tan fuerte.

 

* * *

 

El beso se que compartían desde que se habían desnudado se había roto para destapar los gemidos de las dos mujeres que se frotaban entre sí. Mila abría más las piernas para acomodar el juguete entre las entradas de la pelirroja e Isabella, quien estaba encima de ella, acariciando los senos y rozándolos contra los propios, al ritmo de las idas y venidas de sus caderas.

 

Tras poco tiempo ambas alcanzaron su segundo orgasmo de la noche y se dedicaron a descansar una al lado de la otra. El celular de Isabella vibró, el identificador de llamadas le indicaba que venía de JJ. Yang compuso su voz y contestó.

 

— ¡JJ! ¿Cómo te fue en el banquete? No fue tan terrible ¿verdad?

 

Mila no escuchaba la otra parte de la conversación, pero le sorprendía la manera en que Isabella se veía tan feliz hablando con él, su voz era radiante.

 

— ¿Entonces hoy te quedarás en el hotel y nos vemos mañana? Okay! Cuídate mucho, no hagas nada raro, ¡guapo!.

 

Isabella colgó la llamada y regresó a una expresión menos alegre por el teléfono y más por la pelirroja que estaba con ella.

 

— ¿Él lo sabe, Bella?

— Él sabe todo. Es muy bueno por dejarme ser su novia de mentiras.

— Debe ser difícil. Llevar dos vidas.

— A cierto punto, te acostumbras. — Isabella miró el celular una vez más y lo dejó estar al convencerse de que no llamarían otra vez. Sus ojos azul intenso se clavaron en sus semejantes que le esperaban del otro lado de la cama. Le sonrió brillante a Mila — Bueno, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

— Dame un respiro ¿sí? Quince minutos y volvemos, ¿hecho?

— ¡Hecho!

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Disculpas por el final? No importa por lo que pasen, me gusta que JJ y Otabek terminen juntos y dándose amor siempre.   
> Y shipeo también a Mila y a Isabella. Creo que pueden ser felices juntas, so felices los 4. XD 
> 
> Gracias a NoireRigel por ayudarme a hacer esto legible =D 
> 
> Inspirado en [Cuando nadie ve by Morat ](https://youtu.be/szeA9tvItJY)
> 
> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ¡buen día!


End file.
